Watling Street Compact
|date = Sep 14, 2008 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?/topic/34577-formation-of-the-watling-street-compact |termin = July 20, 2009 |link2 = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=63933&#entry1706395 |status = Defunct |statuscolor = Red |formermembers = New Pacific Order North Atlantic Treaty Organization United Purple Nations Invicta The Dark Evolution }} The Watling Street Compact is a defunct MDoAP (Tech Trading) Bloc. It was canceled on July 20, 2009 when it's final two members, UPN and Invicta, mutually agreed to do so due to already having a number of pre-existing treaties between them. A Mutual Defense Optional Aggression and Tech Cooperation Bloc I. Non-Aggression and Intelligence Cooperation A. Signatories to this agreement agree not to enter into military action against one another. B. Should a dispute arise between alliances or members of the alliances in this agreement then these disputes will be resolved peacefully through private channels. C. All parties will agree to cooperate on matters of espionage and not engage in espionage against any other signatory. D. If information is obtained by one signatory that is damaging to the security of any other signatory they are obligated to share this information. II. Technology Cooperation A. Signatories agree to cooperate with each other in Technology Trading. B. These deals will be worked out on a subforum of the New Pacific Order forums. C. The forums will be used by all signatories to match buyers and sellers of technology. There will be both public technology forums for individual buyers, as well as private forums accessible by the leaders of each alliances financial departments to arrange for large scale purchases. G. All technology agreements will be guaranteed honest by the signatories of this agreement. Fraudulent behavior be handled privately between representatives of each other's governments. III. Military Cooperation A. Signatories agree to defend one another in the event that one comes under attack. This includes financial, political, and military assistance to the best of the signatories’ abilities. B. Should signatories choose to engage in offensive warfare they must inform the designated representatives of the other signatories 48 hours prior to the conflict, over private channels to request assistance. C. These designated representatives are required to maintain operational security once informed of the planned military action whether they agree to participate or not. IV. Amending The Treaty and Modification of Membership A. Additions and removal of any signatories must be done by a unanimous vote of the other signatories. B. This treaties contents may be modified by unanimous consent by the representatives of all signatories. C. Any signatory must give 72 hours notice to the other signatories if they wish to withdraw from this treaty, after which their treaty obligations are no longer in effect. Signed, For the New Pacific Order, *Emperor Revenge **Divine Bovine Overlord **New Pacific Order **Moo-cows with guns **Moo Tang Clan Ain't Nuthin' to fark With *Imperator Emeritus Dilber **The Pantless Thunderbolt **Standartenführer of the Order *Philosopher, Imperial Consigliere *Triyun, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs *VektorZero, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs :The New Pacific Order withdrew from the Watling Street Compact on July 19, 2009 due to their surrender terms in the Karma War For the North Atlantic Treaty Organization, *President: Tristan the Hammer *Secretary General: Lenny N Karl *Secretary of Defense: tommyknocker2121 *Secretary of the Interior: Irregular Apocalypse *Secretary of State: Wentworth the Brave *Secretary of Treasury: Queenhailee *Attorney General: Aress For Invicta, *Atlashill of Kansouri, President (Also, wub.gif Dawny wub.gif ) *Jorost of Triune Republic, Vice President *Haflinger of Llonach, Minister of Foreign Affairs For United Purple Nations, *Altheus - Founder *Hansarius - Minister of Foreign Affairs *Divine Proportion - Minister of Internal Affairs *Sareya - Minister of Defense *ProdigyNL - Minister of Communications *Ceverhart - Minister of Finances *Queen Elizabeth X - Minister of Recruitment For The Dark Evolution, *Coolgreen44, Emperor *Danizduhman, Regent *Ryan_Reyes, Imperial Officer of Foreign Affairs :The Dark Evolution withdrew from the Watling Street Compact on April 17, 2009 External links *Formation Of The Watling Street Compact *The Dark Evolution Addition To The Watling Street Compact *The Dark Evolution Withdrew From The Watling Street Compact *New Pacific Order surrender in Karma War; cancellation of involvement in Watling Street Compact Category:Defunct Treaties Category:Defunct alliance groups Category:Defunct treaties of New Pacific Order